pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nan the cowdog/Nan's Top Eleven Couples
In spirit of the day, I am listing my top favoerite couples from movies and books. 11. Lucy and Ricky-I Love Lucy Not only were these two husband and wife in the show, they were also married in real life. Though sadly ending in divorce, these two were one of the funniest couples in black and white television. Lucy the high strung wife, and Ricky was her polar oppisite, being much more reserved and no-nonsense. These two never failed to get a laugh, either at Lucy or Ricky's expense. But no matter what, they always loved each other and got through whatever mess was happening next. 10. Van and Cheyenne- Reba These two could have been another "woops pregnant" teenage couple from every other show in the early 2000's, but what we got was someting interesting. I guess you may need to know a little back ground on these two, so I'll sum it up. In the show, Reba and Brock are in the middle of a heated divorce, and as if things couldn't get more complicated, Cheyenne, their daughter, finds out she is pregnant in her senior year of high school by her boyfriend Van. The way the pregnancy is revealed is pretty unique, so I won't spoil it. So once her parents find out, Van and Cheyenne decide to get married at age 17. What I like about these two, is that even though they are still really young to get married, they do someting a lot of younger couples don't do, they talk about their problems. Yes, they'll get mad at each other and won't talk to one another, but they eventually come back together and get through it. And it isn't one of those couples that are like night and day, they actually have a lot in common. They're both air-headed but loving to one another. They show that any couple can make it work. 9. Peeta and Katniss I rank this pretty low on the list because, in a way, they are way to perfect of a couple. I actually liked Hyjacked Peeta's and Katniss's relationship better. Katniss was almost afraid of him, Peeta was almost afraid of her, there was something very uncomfortable about it, and I loved it. Peeta in the first two books was extreamly perfect and that may be from Katniss's POV but I don't know. But what do I like about it? They fight for each other. One couldn't see living without the other, even if they were not in love. Peeta loves her with all his heart, but Katniss doesn't love him that way, but can't stand to see him go. It's almost like a one sided love story for the first book and 1/2 of the second. And even in the end, I don't think either of them were completly happy. But yet they never let each other go, because they had been thorugh so much. 8. Kim and Ron-Kim Possible A 100% proof that even if you are a loser, you can get the hot cheerleader. These two are one of my favorites as a child, Kim was the kick-butt one and Ron was the comedic sidekick. You may guessed that they would end up together, but even then, they are a great couple. Literally fighting every obsticle. 7. Ashely and Melanie-Gone with the Wind Ok, these two... Are hard to talk about. But considering this was normal at the time, I'm gonna count them. I'm gonna just say it, these two are cousins. But if you get past that, i like them as a couple. They care abut each other and all that, but the biggest testement of their strange...Love is when she dies. I'm not gonna give any more away, but you'll see what i mean. 6. Sarabi and Mufasa- The Lion King These two didn't get muchs screen time, but if you look at the comics and books, you'll understand their spot here. It's hard to say why I love them so much when they got next to no screen time. But when reading the comics and books, I noticed a few things. Younger Mufasa was usually hesitant with his decisions, while Sarabi was a go getter, and always gave him that extra push when needed, and if she got in a jam, he was there to help. Not only did they complement each other, they were king and queen. Their relationship had a sense of elegence to it. 5.John and Libby- The Walton's Another couple that seems to over come the odds that life throws. Now, the Walton's had a ton of characters, but the main story revolves around all of the seven children of John and Livvy Walton. They were a strong couple, even though they came from different worlds,John was a hillbilly from the hills and Livvy was from a wealthy family from town. Now, these two did go through a lot, and still managed to keep their marriage together. From raising nine kids during the depression, Livvy getting sick on numorous times, a son being lost during WW2 and their biggest difference- religion. Now, John wasn't a really a athiest, but Livvy was a pure baptist, over the first few seasons the two did get into their fights, and John eventually does say he thinks there is a God but that church wasn't for him, which that was kind of the last we hear about the subject. But dispite all this, you could tell they had a love for each other. They both admired each other. Even when Livvy was basically seeing another man (her art teacher) John just keeps showing her that he loves her more than anything. 4. "GW" and Katherine-McLintock! A couple from one of my favorite westers of all time. GW and Katherine, are a interesting couple, and in fact, they're different from every other couple. They really hate each other for all the movie except the last couple of seconds. Yea, this movie has gotten some crap for being "sexist" and "racist" honestly, I don't think it is. I love it so much because it is honestly a movie that could never be made today in today's world. And this is a couple to go with it. GW is a cattle man putting his work ahead of his family, and eventually gets in the money. His wife, Katherine, has basically left him and spends her time at social meetings. When their daughter is coming home from collage, they are head-butting all the way. From Katherine stabbing GW in the butt with a needle to him chasing her through town, her basically naked (in estern times) . And it was nice seeing something purly funny from John Wayne. I won't dare spoil this dysfuctnional relationship for you, so go check ''McLintock! ''out if you;re looking for a laugh. it's hard to find on DVD, but it is on Youtube last I checked. 3. Candace and Jeremy-Phineas and Ferb You knew this was coming. This is my favorite teenage couple to date, it's almost like a reversed Kim and Ron. Jeremy, as you know is a cool, calm and fun loving guy, and Candace is high strung and obsessed. Now, their relationship has gotten better over the years, and I actually like the direction they're going in season four. They're not insane about each other like they use to, but they're really close. They're almost more honest with each other because they seem more confortable around each other and not feeling the need to impress the other. Candace is that girl we see in life who make most of us girls scratch our head and wonder "how did this happen?", whens seeing her having one of the hottest guys around (at least thats whats hinted in the show- Besides Billy Clark-appperently ). And there are couples like that. Maybe the guys not exactly like Jeremy, but still. They do look like a teenage couple, insecure from time to time, but really use to each other at the same time, and this may be as close to a actual teenage couple we could get coming from current Disney. You may be wondering why i didn't put these two at number one because they are my OTP, well, theres much better couples out there, Candace and Jeremy have not had as many challenges relationship wise. 2. Finnick and Annie- MockingJay Since the movie hasn't come out yet with these two in it, I'm gonna just go on the book. This is what I think of when i see sacrificing for someone you love. Finnick did everything in his power to protect Annie even when she had PTSD (lets call it that). And just by reading, no visusals or anything, you could see (or read) that she was his reason for living. Annie, even though she was a shut off character, you could tell she loved Finnick. And if you haven't read the last of MockingJay... You'll see. AND THE NUMBER ONE COUPLE IS... Scarlett and Rhett-Gone with the Wind There are no words for how much I love these two. They are a horrible couple. Now before you ask why I would put them on this list if they're so horrible? Scarlett and Rhett are both the type to go after what they want and don't care if they hurt anyone in the process. Scarlett, had always been like that, but after the fall of the south, she goes nuts with wanting money. Rhett had money, he had what he wanted,but still would step over anyone for what he wanted. They are constantly at each others necks and don't care if they offend one another. It's almost like a game to them. They have undeniable chemistry and develop a solid friendship but both were horrible at communication. But one thing I like is how one sided this couple is. It's Rhett always giving and giving to Scarlett whatever she wants, and he's quite happy with it. But even then you can see the hurt he has when she doesn't return his love, and instead still chases after Ashely. But he doesn't let her push him around, heck the relationship is violent at times. Rhett is a example of getting sick and tied of losing a battle with love, and finally leaves even though he is still in love with her. Scarlett admits she loves him, but it's too late, and she has hurt Rhett too much, this leads to one of the most famous quotes in movie history; "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a d*amn." So, in my opinion, this is one of the greatest couples ever in movies and books. A couple who may have had a chance but war crippled it. A love, like the south, was Gone with the Wind. And all in the name of the South. Category:Blog posts